


I Hope It's Not Too Late

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Stiles, Missing Scenes, cute and said, tears and laughs, worried lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times Lydia was madly in love with Stiles and one time it was too late.</p><p>Until it wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope It's Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made out of scenes that I would have loved seeing in season 4.  
> I hope you guys like it :

1.

After their adventure in Mexico where they brought mini Derek back home, Lydia volunteered to stay with him. Of course stiles had been opposed to it, but no one Listened to him. Stiles likes to blame this on his goofiness that makes people think he's not that smart while in fact he is. When Scott gets a call from Lydia saying Derek escaped not forgetting to attack Deaton on the way he can't help but snatch away the phone from Scott's hand to tell Lydia exactly what he thought

"I told you so"

"You told me what so ? " Lydia ask through the phone

"Okay maybe I didn't tell you , but my body language told you it wasn't going to end well"

"He's fine Stiles don't worry"

" And you" he ask while escaping Scott's glare by going to another room "Are you okay?"

"Yes he didn't hurt me, I'm fine" he hears a giggle from the phone confirming that she was smiling. He can't help but too, Stiles has a way of being protective  
with the people he cares about and she knows that.

"Thank you for checking in" she says in a low voice

"Well I don't know if it's checking in or me wanting to confirmed that I was right to not wanting to leave you with him"

"Ha.ha. It's literally the only time you can say that so have fun with it"

"We're coming to the clinic.. are you going to be there? " he ask carefully. he doesn't want to tell her but he doesn't trust her when she said she wasn't hurt. isn't it something Lydia would say so people wouldn't worry about her ? 

"Hm, I was going home but if you want me to stay, I'll stay"

He frowns at her answer not knowing what she meant by that.

"I mean if you.. I-if you need more information or Scott I don't know" she stutters through the phone

Did she just stutter ? Lydia Martin doesn't stutter.

"OH well yeah, totally for new information that's what I- yeah please stay where you are"

"Okay I'll wait for you.. and Scott" she says quickly before hanging up.

He stays quiet looking at his phone wondering what the hell just happened, when he hears Scott calling his name, saying that they had to get to the clinic. So he pushes his thought away and goes after Scott.

2.

Lydia Martin trows the best parties in Beacon Hills, everyone knew that, and Maybe Stiles took advantage of that, and Maybe just maybe he felt bad about it. So when it was time to go home Stiles asked Kira if she could bring Malia home, he got a few focused glare but then he explained that Lydia shouldn't be alone to clean everything when it was kind of their fault that the house was trashed. He curses himself when they volunteer to help, because if he was honest he wanted to be alone with Lydia, he hasn't talked to her like really talked to her since Mexico and he felt like he needed an update on how she was doing. So he gently tells them to go, and that he's sure Lydia wants to be alone but since he doesn't listen to her he was going to stay. After a few protest they leave and he gets inside the house he finds Lydia in this white room and she's on the floor trying to get what seems to be a stain a the white carpet. She is going at it not taking a break. Stiles calls her name, and she finally looks up.

"Don't close the door" she warns

"Whynot?"

"Because just don't"

"Okay" he gets on his knees looking at her carefully he feels like if he says the wrong thing she'll get mad and leave, he doesn't know why he feels this way but he knows he's right.

"What are you still doing here"

"I wanted to help you clean"

She looks around frowning her eyebrows

"Really because it doesn't look like it"

"Okay well I'm going to start but I wanted to check in to see how you were"

She looks up again "Yep everything is fine"

He's about to say something to tell her he knew she was lying but he gets cut by her.

"I mean I have a wine stain on the carpet, a white carpet, the lake house is destroyed, they drank my mom's wine that costs a fortune, a werewolf and werecoyote demolished part of the house with their claws ... Oh and I had a stupid breakdown in front of a freshmen... I'm fine"

He looks at her horrified not knowing what to say. but he starts with the obvious "Breakdown ? what-what breakdown why the hell would you have a breakdown?" he asks

"It was stupid don't worry" she says standing up

"No it wasn't" he says doing the same

"The wine spilled, and I don't know I flipped because the house is on the market and we need it to be perfect and I don't know, it just came out"

"Why is the house on the market ?"

"Well, you're not the only one with bills Stiles"

He knew that but he didn't think Lydia was on the list of not having enough to pay. That is a surprise to him, but then again he didn't ask about it, so it's his own fault.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I should have known that" he says honestly

"Don't worry, you have other things to care about"

"But I want to take care of you too" shit, he regrets saying it he minute he says it. He's afraid she might think more of it, or actually get the fact that he meant all of it, he's already a loser for pining for her he doesn't want her to know he still isn't quite over her especially since she doesn't feel the same. When he looks up at her he sees that her big green eyes light up, let's just say he doesn't feel that insecure about his comment just now.

"You do?" she asks quietly

"Of course I care about you Lydia I don't ever want you to think to contrary"

she smiles "I won't anymore"

Anymore

"Anymore ? wait you thought-"

she cuts him "I don't know its just since Allison I kind of closed myself like before. And you have... someone now... it doesn't really feel like the same you know"

"You thought because of Malia that I didn't care?" he asks his heart breaking by just her saying it.

 

"I don't know it just hasn't been the same"

"Well stop thinking like that okay I just. I didn't know how to act around you or if you even wanted me around you, I- just. God Lydia just never think that again you are so important to me you have no idea"

He doesn't get the chance to say more because she is hugging him and holding him like she's scared he might go away.

He hears he whispering a thank you, and his heart melt by the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry I thought otherwise" she says he eyes watery.

He smiles to her, still startled by the sudden affection.

"Alright well I'm going downstairs to start to clean" He says nervously, the truth is that he wants to get away as fast has he can, she keeps looking at him with that weird expression he never saw on her face and if he is honest he is scared by that look. He knows Lydia way too well to not understand that look. he is right by the door when he hears her call his name.

"Just so we're clear I care about you too..so much and I always want you around me"

his heart skips a beat hearing that, but again he pushes that away and thinks of his girlfriend, who isn't Lydia.

 

3.

They got out of the vault, they're all alive, they all survived, it was a close one but they are in fact alive. Malia left without a word letting stiles to think of what he’s done. He wishes he was sorry for keeping this secret but he wasn’t, because he knew it was the only way to keep her away from Peter. 

He goes to the bathroom, to clean himself up before going out to see his father. That’s when he gets unexpectedly hit on the back, he turns immediately seeing Lydia with furious eyes.

"I thought, god you didn’t come out but Scott did and Kira did and Malia just left not talking to anyone and I couldn’t find you and than Scott told me and… Why do you have blood all over you ?” She says ib a breath

"Hm… Hi”

"Don’t hi me Stiles what the hell did you do, you played the hero again didn’t you" He says bringing a hand to her hips.

 

"I wouldn’t say that" 

 

He then proceeds to tell everything that happened, to the crazy guy almost shooting him, to him thinking Scott was dead and Malia finding out who was her real father.

"Wow"

'Wow? That's it? Just wow really?”

"What do you want me to say? You’re an idiot always putting yourself last and you should have known Malia was going to be mad it’s your own fault and I don’t feel bad for you" she says Drily, picking up paper to help him clean, her hands to his face.

"Well thanks a lot Lydia"

"You're welcome"

"Why are you even mad at me?" He asks after a minute of Silence.

"I’m not mad"

"yes you are"

"I’m not Stiles I swear I was just… Scared"

"Scared of what exactly?"

She avoids his eyes while cleaning his face, as if she wanted to say something but she couldn’t.

"I felt it, I felt someone dying and I was so scared that it might be.. might be someone of the pack and It scared me and I don’t know. Shut up and let me clean your face"

A piece of her hair falls, on her face, almost like it was automatic he pushes it away putting the lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I’m sorry that we scared you"

She finally looks at him their eyes finding each other, she smiles at him brightly.

"Stiles I-" before she can finish Scott barges into the bathroom saying that his father was looking for him and that he should come out.

Stiles and Lydia pull away from each other looking down, from Scott’s look Stiles knew he would have to talk about it later. But it’s not like there was anything to talk about, I mean Stiles has a girlfriend that is mad at him, and instead of trying to make it better is looking into Lydia's eyes and wants to kiss her so badly- shit. 

"Hm what were you going to say?" He asks after Scott leaves.

"Nothing.. I just I’m glad you’re okay" she then leaves so fast that it’s like she was never there.

See nothing to talk about.

 

4.

After what happened at Eichen house with Meridith, Lydia hasn’t said a word, Stiles was beginning to worry. They arrived to his house and still went directly to the kitchen to get something to clean Lydia’s ears. She was staring blankly at him, almost like he wasn’t there. He kneeled in front of her bringing the alcohol to her ears. She winced and he apologized. She looks up at him touching her ear.

"She must hate me" she finally says

"Don’t say that" he says closing his eyes

 

"I don’t even get how she did that, her scream was so.. piercing"

"Stop thinking about it Lydia okay. We’ll figure this out I promise"

After he’s done cleaning her ear they go to his room and they start research, they find the last key word Which made Stiles even more scared for everyone.

After Lydia’s call to Parrish she turns to him, he doesn’t know what happened or why she seemed so shocked, but he has his idea. He just knows that she needs him,so he hugs her, bringing a hand up her hair.He brings her closer to him, wanting to make all this pain go away.

"I did this" She whispers against his shoulder.

"Stop" he simply says. He knows what guilt those to a person, and if there is one person he never wants to feel it it’s lydia.

"I killed her"

"I told you it wasn’t just you" he says looking at her

"If I didn't push her she wouldn’t have killed herself I did this Stiles how can you even defend me" She backs away taking her bad, ready to leave his room, but he stops her,her back still to him.

"Please don’t go, not like that"

"I can’t stay"

"Why not? " He asks coming in front of her

"Because you’ll try to make me feel better rand It’s going to work and I don’t want to feel better"

He frowns his mouth making a oh shape

"You should feel better"

"I don’t deserve to"

"Come one, just let me try to make you feel better, he doesn’t mean I’m going to succeed" He says his arms flying in the air

"Yes you will, you always do" She says quietly.

He smiles at her, his eyes sparkling from what she just said.

"Beside You have other things to do, Like making your girlfriend not mad you anymore"

Right girlfriend, Stiles really needed to get is check when he came to him having a girlfriend. He doesn’t know if he should blame it on him never having one, cause to be honest stiles sucks at relationships. Or does he blame it on the fact that he always forgets he does have someone in his life when he’s around Lydia. Which is extremely dangerous for everyone.

"Right" he says looking down

Lydia comes closer putting her hand on top of his ”Thank you for being there Stiles” She then gets on her tiptoe and kisses him on the cheek. He tries not to act shocked, even if he is in fact shocked.

"I’ll call you when I get home okay"

he shakes his head waving a goodbye. He tries again not to think of what happened with Lydia. Cause they are friends, friends are affectionate right? 

 

5.

"I can't believe I felt bad for her, I can't believe it" Lydia says from the drivers seat.

Stiles doesn't say anything, primarily because he doesn't know what to say but because he knows she isn't done with her rant.

"I felt bad, I thought I killed her, I thought I- How psychotic can a person be, she was going to kill you!"

"And you" Stiles says

"Yeah-" 

"You know Lydia I really don't need to go to the hospital"

"You could have a concussion he hit you pretty hard"

"I don't want you to go to the station alone, it doesn't feel right"

"I'll be fine" she says looking to the road.

"Are you okay"

"No, But I don't have time to cry"

"After what happened you should" They finally get to the hospital Stiles turns to Lydia

"You don't have to act up with me you know that"

"Yes I do" she says turning away

"Lydia please look at me" she finally does eyes building in her eyes

"I'm so pathetic"

"Don't say that" Stiles says firmly

"I am, I can't control my powers, a bunch of people are dying because of me, people I know and care about died. Those powers, it's not a gift it's a curse"

"You're wrong, you help, you make things easier, without you we wouldn't know about the dead pool, and who the benefactore was, it's all possible because of you Lydia, how can you not see that?" 

Stiles likes to think that he's a pretty clever person, but when it comes to her, he doesn't get much. Especially when she doesn't see how special and amazing she is, no matter how much he repeats it to her she doesn't get it.

"Do you realize how far we've come? 1 year ago Lydia would never take so much of her time to save a random person, she would never even be in the same environment as me. You're amazing and I'm proud of you for everything you've done"

A choke laugh comes from her, until she starts laughing uncontrollably, he looks at her half amused and confused.

"Are- are you laughing"

"You're the weirdest and most- damn it Stiles you can't say things like that to me"

"Why not?"

"Because it just makes it harder for all of us"

"What?" he says squeezing his eyes.

"You're so lost" she says shaking her head. she than turns to him smiling "Thank you Stiles.. For everything"

"I'm still lost, but you are very welcomed"

"Now go inside and get treated" 

"Fine but it's not bye choice. Be careful okay"

"Of course"

Stiles gets to the hospital still trying to figure out, why she was laughing so hard, As much as stiles wants to say he get's Lydia Martin. At the end of the day he really doesn't

6.

After they got back from Mexico and his father finally let him out of the handcuff, he took the opportunity to check on Lydia. When she opened the door he was happy to see that she didn't have a scratch on her. She let him in and he automatically went up in her room, like it was the most natural thing.

"I'm so glad you're okay" She tells him sitting on the bed

he laughs " You're glad i'm okay ? I'm glad you're okay, you could have died"

"Yeah and so could you"

"I had werewolves, a kitsune and a werecoyote to protect me, you had.."

"A bat" she says smiling"

"A bat? you didn't seriously use a bad against a Bezerker" he says rolling his eyes

"It's not like I had any other choice" 

"Yeah you did... hide!"

"How can I hide when you guys were in danger, I had to do something" 

He seats her desk "I gotta say that was pretty bad ass" he laughs a little.

" Yes it was. And thank you for sending someone for me"

"Hey I would have done it I just... You know it's Scott-"

"You don't have to explain Stiles, I get it, we're all fine that's what's important" she say cutting him. They hug, he closes his eyes, happy that she wasn't mad at him. He should have known she wasn't, Lydia can handle herself, but you see Stiles always had that kind of hero complex especially when it comes to Lydia.

"And besides it gave me time to talk to Jordan about his powers and all" she says walking to sit on her bed again.

"Who the hell is Jordan " he ask wishing he didn't sound so jealous

"Parrish, the deputy"

He narrow his eyes "You guys are on first name basses?" 

"Yeah.. why not" 

"Why? is more the question"

"The question is why do you care" she says crossing her legs.

"I don't it's just that I don't think the guy would like to loose is job..."

"God Stiles I told you I talked to him not that I slept with him come down. Anyway it's none of your business, you have a girlfriend go deal with that"

"Okay why every time I seem to care about you you bring up that I have a girlfriend, those two doesn't even match"

"It does for me"

What the hell was that supposed to mean ?

"I don't get you" he says honesty

"I don't think anyone does but if someone comes close to it it's you"

"Thanks?.. Look I'm just saying it's not something you should get involved in.. And before you say something I'm going to leave "

He says as fast as he could.

Stiles isn't jealous, it's not like Parrish would even be interested in Lydia. Or that Stiles Does care it's none of his business.

"Stiles if I wanted Parrish I would have him, but I don't. What does that tell you" she says standing up bringing a hand to her hips.

"That you don't want Parrish?"

"Yep, there is actually only one thing I want really bad and that I can't have."

"Like you couldn't get everything you wanted" he laughs, he sees her looking down, playing with her hands.

Was she nervous? Why on earth would she be nervous right now. She finally looks up at him, with that look in her eyes

"I guess I can't, goodnight Stiles"

"Goodnight Lydia. I'm going to find out what that thing is you know"

"We'll see" 

Stiles gets to his car still confused about what just happened , it seems like he always is lately. 

 

7.

After years of supernatural circus, of blood, tears and death they were finally out of high school. Yes they lost people along the way but Stiles thought the amount people who were left weren't bad... well considering. They defeated their last enemies before the big ceremony, giving Lydia the chance to do her big valedictorian speech to the entire school. When they all got they're diplomas, everyone we're invited to Lydia's house for one last party And her going away party.  
When he heard that Lydia was going to Standford , he couldn't help but feel a pit in his heart, not only because she was leaving but because she didn't even have the decency to tel stiles to his face that she was I fact leaving. He had to hear it from some random guy. Stiles was mad, and sad and maybe a little drunk, I mean what would you do when the girl you have always been in love with was leaving? After his break up with Malia, he lost himself into helping Scott with werewolf stuff Lydia with banshee stuff and he never really got time to be him. Now that school was over and that he already knew what he wanted in life, being a police officer, shocker, he felt weirdly lost. Of course the alcohol didn't help but what else could Stiles do. He was looking around some picture in Lydia's room. One of Allison some of the group, one of just him and her, he truly was going to miss her..

 

"What are you doing in my room exactly?" Lydia asked from behind him "The party is downstairs"

He coughs "Right party" he said bringing the bottle of vodka to his lips.

"Stiles don't tell me you're drunk" she says trying to snatch away the bottle, but Stiles was faster than her moving from her grip.

"I don't know am I" he says taking another sip "Hey congrats on Standford by the way"

Her eyes went wide  
"Yep I know, and you know from who I learned that from? Brad Conroy.. Brad, Lydia. No one says anything to Brad.. Like ever"

"I was going to tell you" she says defensively, sitting on her bed, letting stiles walk all around her room.

"Really ? And when are you leaving?"

She looked down, clearing her throat "Tomorrow.. but I was going to tell you before I kept pushing it"

" Wow, that's real sweet of you Lydia, thanks"

"Don't be mad at me" she says with a sad tone

"I am mad at you, I'm mad and sad and drunk, everything sucks"

She stands up finally taking the bottle from stiles, making him sit on the bed " I didn't want to hut you I just know it was going to be harder to say goodbye to you then any one else. Besides it's not like you didn't know, I always told you I was out of this town after high school, nothing changed" she says sitting beside him.

"Yeah... I guess I liked acting like you didn't mean it"

"I'm sorry"  
" No I'm sorry I just- I don't want you to go I want you to say.. I want you to say for-" she cuts him, standing up

"See that's why I couldn't tell you I knew you were going to bring the pack into this. But Stiles I can't stay here for the pack I can't, I have to do this for me-" before she can continue, stiles' lips are on hers. he cups her cheeks, bringing her closer to her, but before the kiss gets more serious he pulls back.

" I meant for me, I want you to stay for me"

" I-"

" I know" He says cutting her " I know it's selfish and bad timing but I can't help it, it's my only chance I have to take it"

" You're right.. it is selfish" she says turning away from him, just to turn back to stare at him again.

"How dare you Stiles, How fucking dare you telling me this, now really" tears comes rushing down her face, her fingers catching them every time

"Do you know how long I waited for you to get the memo that I loved you? since the freaking panic attack kiss and you get it now?"

"Wait.. You Like me"

"No you idiot I'm in love with you so much it hurts! You're so slow!"

"shit... SHIT! is that what you meant when you kept telling me I'm slow. SHIT Lydia I never thought."

"Yeah.. well it's too late now"

"Lydia" he says taking a step forward only for her to take a step back.

"No- you can't, I'm getting out of here you can't ask me to stay you can't"

"Why not!"

"Because you're drunk, and because you might regret this in the morning and I can't have that"

"What are you talking about, of course I won't I love you"

"Then Let me go"  
He closes his eyes, understanding what she meant, but he let her talk anyway.

"If you love me, Stiles you're gonna let me go because I can't stay here anymore, And if there is one person that can stop me it's you. So I'm asking you. Stiles please, Just let me go"

Stiles takes a big breath, hands finding his pockets, he comes closer to her kissing her forehead

"Goodbye Lydia"

And that was the last time Stiles saw Lydia, She left from Standford the next day. He didn't go to the airport, he didn't answer any of Scott's calls. He waited. When it was 5 pm he finally looked at his phone and saw one text.

From Scott:

She's gone

 

8.

7 Years later, Beacon Hills high school was holding a reunion. Of course it wasn't so much as a reunion as a who is bald, who got fat and Who got ugly contest but reunion was fine too.The pack was Still together nothing changed really , except Derek and Braeden were married now, and he still didn't know her last name. Scott and Kira were still together, Liam was still small, Malia still wearing shorts and Isaac was back. Everything was pretty boring since everyone he cared about  
didn't leave his life, except that one person no one really talks about except Kira and Malia.

"She said she was coming" Malia says

"Good for you, maybe you can finally tell her you love her" stiles says smiling to her.

"Yeah and maybe you can take example of me.. oh wait we don't talk about the fact that you are still in love with after all those years whoops"

Stiles rolls his eyes, picturing all the ways he could kill Malia

"Give him a break" Scott says patting his friend on the back

"No don't. Keep giving him a hard time, it's funny" Isaac says kissing Malia's cheek

"At least you can say that you got hotter" Malia says ruffling Stiles hair.

"You know what Malia you-" and doesn't get to finish his sentence, because he sees Lydia walk into the room and it's like all the air from Stiles' lungs left.

"And she's here" Kira says standing up along with Malia, they get to Lydia's side, hugging her, Stiles still looks at her unable to move or to even speak, that's when her eyes finally catch his and she smiles brightly.

"You think he died" Isaac ask looking at Scott

"Maybe a little" Scott answers.

Stiles suddenly gets up, seeking the exit. when he finally gets outside and into his jeep he sits there putting the radio on. Stiles felt pathetic, he was still in love with that one girl from 3rd grade, while she probably already had it together, she probably had a steady boyfriend, while Stiles was basically sleeping with all his female colleges. how much more sad could it be.

Stiles was ranting to himself, when he heard a knock on the passenger seat window, his head whips around seeing lydia knocking again. His first instinct is to ignore her, but he knew it was already too late, so he opened, when she was finally sitting he smiled at her, because he actually really was happy to see her.

"You cut you hair" he says looking at her in awe.

"And you styled your hair" she says chuckling, Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't searching for a ring to her finger which he didn't, by the way.

"Yeah I... I do that now, I'm a Deputy I can't just not you know"

She doesn't say anything, her eyes sparkling, she brings her hand to his hair, passing trough it, he closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of her touch again.

"I like it" she whispers, taking back her hand.

"Thanks" he says clearly his throat "Sooo, how's med school"

"Long and Hard"  
"Seems accurate" he smiles

"So how's your dad I heard Melissa's pregnant, congrats you're going to be a big brother huh"

"Yeah, isn't it that crazy?"

"Really" she laughs "So hows.. Tara" she says looking down.

Was she seriously asking about his ex girlfriend, how weird could she be.

"Hm not in my life anymore... how's Jason?"

"Not in my life anymore..... how'd you know about him?" she asks carefully.

"How,d you know about Tara?" he says matching her tone

"Kira... and you too i suppose"

"So you asked about me" he says with a smug smile plastered on his face

"Of course you dumb looser, and you did too don't act so cool"

He laughs shaking his head "You didn't even change.

"Yeah.. I guess, you didn't either"

They look at each other not saying anything, Lydia takes his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"Do you... Lydia do you still love me"

"Yes"

"Okay.... Okay that's good that's awesome"

"Shut up and kiss me idiot"

And he does, he cups her cheek touching her hair,messing it a little. Lydia pulls him by the collar of his shirt doing the same with her hair, she deepens the kiss smiling into the kiss, noticing the song playing on the radio

"That's the song we danced on at the winter formal all those years ago" she says chuckling

"You remember the song"

"mh mh" she says looking at his lips kissing him again, but stiles pulls away "Stop pulling away"

"Then stop trying to kiss me"

" But you liked it two seconds ago"

He chuckles twirling a piece of her hair on his fingers.

"How are we gonna make this work"

"Oh I thought about it, I finish med school in almost a year, and, in the meantime we can like do long distance, and talk everyday and I'll visit when I can and you'll too and on holidays and when I'm done I'll get a job here and then it'll be perfect"

"You thought about this?"

"Yes of course I thought about it, Stiles I let you go one time I'm not doing it again. But let's be honest you let me go too so you're an idiot"

"What ! but you asked me to let you go Lydia"

"I know.. I didn't say I wasn't an idiot too" she says with a signs "Look Stiles if you're willing to try this so am I.. I never stopped loving you and neither did you, if that doesn't say meant to be than I don't know what does"

Lydia did have a point, after all those years, they never fell out of love for each other, and if there was anyone that he was ready to try long distance with it was Lydia.

"You're gonna regret this" he says 

"I doubt it, I'm pretty crazy about you"

They walk back to the school, hand in hand with the stare of a few of their ex classmates.

"I knew it " Kira giggling

"Thank god we don't have to hear Stiles whine anymore" Isaac says earning him a punch from Malia.

Everything was right in place now.

 

2 years later, Lydia was moving in with Stiles.

 

A year after that they bought a house together.

 

A year later they got married.

 

2 years later they had twins, Ariel and Claudia.

 

Not bad for a guy that didn't get it after a few tries.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, please comment and tell me if you liked it.
> 
> <3


End file.
